This application is a continuation of International PCT Application No. PCT/EP96/02183 filed on May 21, 1996.
The invention relates to a piping comprising at least one pipe and a reinforcement arranged on an outer wall of each pipe.
Such pipings are known in large numbers from prior art.
Pipings comprising glass pipes provided with a metal jacket reinforcement or a plastic coating are known in particular.
Such metal or plastic reinforcements are provided in order to protect the piping from external damage, resulting e.g. from a foreign body impacting it. They are not however capable of substantially increasing the internal compressive load which the piping can be expected to bear.
Particularly for pipings with pipes made of a brittle material such as glass, which can only be loaded in tension to a limited extent, it would however be desirable considerably to increase the permissible internal compressive load, in order to open up new applications for such pipings in the high-pressure range.
The problem underlying the invention was therefore to improve a piping of the above type so as to increase the maximum internal pressure at which the piping can be operated.